


Spot's Reason

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Buttons ain't no doormat, Cute Sputtons, Good Boyfriend Spot Conlon, M/M, Paralyzed Buttons, Past Violence, Race needs to get his act together honestly, Soft Spot Conlon, Stubborn Buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: If there was one thing Spot hated about being a superhero, it was that it took someone he loved getting hurt for him to use the powers he had for good. And that person didn’t know.Spot kicked off his shoes as he walked into the apartment making sure they were off to the side. He was exhausted and bruised, and he wanted to sleep or cuddle with his boyfriend more than anything else. He didn’t get that. Walking through the apartment he saw a wheelchair tipped over on it’s side. It’s occupant was nowhere to be found.





	Spot's Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If I wrote Buttons in any way wrong please tell me!

If there was one thing Spot hated about being a superhero, it was that it took someone he loved getting hurt for him to use the powers he had for good. And that person didn’t know.

Spot kicked off his shoes as he walked into the apartment making sure they were off to the side. He was exhausted and bruised, and he wanted to sleep or cuddle with his boyfriend more than anything else. He didn’t get that. Walking through the apartment he saw a wheelchair tipped over on it’s side. It’s occupant was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly wide awake, Spot started to panic. “Buttons! Buttons where are you?!”

A small grunt from the couch drew Spot’s attention. “Spot, I’m tryin’ to sleep..”

Spot allowed himself a second of relief. “Are you okay? Your chair is tipped over.” He said as he sat down on the couch. Buttons sat up so he could sit down before flopping over Spot’s lap.

“I’m fiiinnnneee… I just forgot I couldn’t stand up to grab the peanut butter. I’m fine though, I just didn’t feel like getting back in the damn chair.”

Spot smiled a little sadly. “You know what the doctor said, you need the chair.”

“I know, I can’t use braces because of my spine blah blah blah, I just hate the thing.” Buttons really hated the wheelchair, it was sign of defeat for him. Everyone had said he may make a full recovery, that he’d be able to walk again with braces with luck. That it hadn’t been that bad. That it hadn’t been severe enough for full paralysis, at least not permanently. If he was lucky. But he had ended up in a wheelchair without the use of his legs. He hadn’t been lucky. Whatever luck he’d had had been used to keep a steel beam from landing higher up on his body, like his head.

And it was all Spot’s fault.

But now Spot was trying to protect everyone, protect Buttons from getting hurt worse.

But right now, Spot wasn’t a hero. He was a boyfriend.

“I know you hate it. But it’s what lets you move around without help.” Spot said gently. “I don’t object to carrying you, but I have a feeling you would have mixed feelings about that option.”

Buttons mulled it over. “On the one hand, I get carried everywhere. On the other, it’s being carried by you so….”

Spot smiled. “You’re so cute.”

Buttons huffed and mocked offense. “I am not cute, I’m adorable and you know that.”

Spot couldn’t hold in a laugh. “You’re a hoot is what you are.”

Buttons sat up and kissed him. “That I am.”

Spot always wondered how he got so lucky. Amazing friends, the best most perfect boyfriend, and superpowers?

All thoughts were pushed from his mind as Buttons yawned. He was probably tired to, he was still getting used to going around in a wheelchair and the medication they had him on made him tired. It helped with the pain, that’s what the doctors had said. It would only be for a little while longer.

“C’mon sleepyhead, if you want I’ll carry you to bed.” Spot said playfully.

“Please do, fair knight.” Buttons yawned again.

“Okay lovely prince.” Spot laughed a little. It was a joke that had started when they first got home after the hospital and neither of them really wanted to end it. It was a reliable moment of levity and silliness in their newly serious lives.

Carrying Buttons to bed, Spot set him down before heading over to their shared -and overflowing- dresser. “Any preferences?”

“If my Star Wars shirt is near the top, that please.” Buttons tried to find the sweatpants he usually wore to bed and always discarded on the floor when he got dressed for the day.

Spot focused on finding the shirt while Buttons tried to grab the sweatpants. Spot knew better then to try and help, the first few times Buttons had yelled at him that he ‘could still do some things’ and that he ‘could use his arms and to just let me do one damn thing’. After a few weeks Buttons had relented enough that if they were definitely out of range that Spot was just to kick them closer. He was never to pick them up and hand them to him. Otherwise Buttons would get broody and honestly, Spot couldn’t blame him. He had gone from taking walking for granted, from being able to get up and grab stuff, to being stuck in a wheelchair.

He would be broody to.

When Spot did locate the shirt, Buttons seemed to have come to the conclusion this was a night where he had to either give up or fall out of bed, which would hurt and make everyone worried. Spot set the shirt down on the bed and kicked the sweatpants closer, where Buttons could grab them. Which he did. “Thanks, Spot.”

“No problem. I love you, you know that right?”

“Of course I do,” Buttons said as he pulled the shirt over his head. “And I love you. A lot.”

Spot gently kisses his head. “I couldn’t ask for a better person to love.”

The next day Spot was in another desperate battle. The villains of the story. Oscar and Morris.

For Spot, fighting them was personal. His powers, however, weren’t well suited to fighting them. Flight wasn’t very useful when fighting earth and brute strength.

But he had to try, even though he got his ass handed to him.

At the end of it, they got away. And Spot was left in the rubble of the street. The bright side? He’d finally gotten around to making a mask.

He managed to escape pretty quickly, but the shame of having been beaten again ate at him. He had to fly a long ways to get back to where he’d stashed a different hoodie. He still needed to work on getting a supersuit. Yes, he got the joke.

He was walking home when he saw Racetrack. Racetrack, was the famous superhero, well, Racetrack. He told Spot it was his perfect cover or whatever.

“Racer!” He yelled, and Race turned around.

“Hey Spot! Heard about the Delancys. You okay?”

“No. What do you expect me to say, they kicked my ass and ran away. Would have been nice to have my backup.” He glared pointedly at Race.

“I was busy with Frontier! He’d have destroyed the whole east coast!”

“Yha yha, you were with your boys weren’t you.”

“It’s not my fault traffic was practically moving backwards..”

“Look, we need to count on each other. You not being there got people hurt, bad.” Spot knew that was a low blow, but the blow had to be made.

That made Race shut up. He knew Spot tried to protect the civilians, and while he could throw a punch, his specialty was saving people. Race was the bad guy fighter. “Look, next time I’ll try and get away, okay?”

“Okay. Just don’t let me down, got it?”

“Got it, sheesh Spot.”

Spot fell into step beside Race. “So, moving on to street safe topics, how are Albert and Elmer?”

“They’re good. Planning a ghost expedition, in short being the adorable boys I love.” Race sounded a little dreamy, like he usually was when singing his boyfriends’ praises. “How’s Buttons doing?”

“He’s doing pretty good. I swear he gets cuter every time I see him, and more stubborn.” Spot smiled. He really loved Buttons.

“You are so far gone man.”

“Like you can talk.”

When Spot got home that night he was greeted by Buttons, in his wheelchair. “Hey, how was your day?” He inquired, leaning down to kiss him.

Buttons sighed. “Not great. I tried looking into possible jobs, not many are wheelchair accommodating.” He sounded annoyed and a little defeated.

“Hey, I’m sure you’ll find something.” Spot tried to reassure him.

“What if I don’t? Spot, if I can’t find a job I’ll stay on disability and the second I get married I’m off that. And you don’t make enough to support both of us. And we’ve talked about maybe getting married one day so much! And I don’t want to be a leech, I refuse to. I want to help. But if I don’t find a damn job…” Buttons trailed off. His rant had been heated and he was clearly frustrated with everything. “I don’t want to be useless.”

And that was what broke Spot’s heart. “You are in no way useless. You’re too amazing for that, you’re strong and handsome and stubborn as a ox. You can do this.” He knelt down and took Buttons’ hands in his own. “I love you, and I know that you can do this.”

Buttons smiled a little. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely hope you enjoyed reading this, it's been sitting for weeks so I finally posted it. If you liked it please drop a kudos or comment!


End file.
